


Let Me Take Care Of You

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: Kinktober Day #2 // Aftercare.He was a ruthless killer with a sweet spot.





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober 2017. Today's Prompt is aftercare (I also put a lil dom-drop in it)

You smiled and burying your face against Jack's chest, absently playing with the comforter. His heartbeat had slowed, a steady thump against your ear. He had an arm wrapped comfortably around you, rubbing your shoulder with his thumb, kissing your forehead.

"You did so well, Princess. You're so strong and I am so proud of everything you've done." Jack whisper, smoothing down your wild hair and chuckling as you made a small noise against his chest. It was a side of Jack that you had grown to love more and more, each time he would push past the vanilla sex he would come out, caring and gentle. It was strange coming from Jack, the man who killed employees for messing up his coffee order or for putting his files in the wrong order, but aftercare was something that Jack took seriously.

"Princess, can you talk to me?" Jack asked and you sat back, smiling at him and nodding.

"I... I just want to cuddle." You said, voice coming out like a whisper.

"Let's take a bath, Princess. Get all cleaned up so we can cuddle and sleep." Jack said, caressing your cheek and you nodded.

Jack took your hands, helping you out of bed and leading you to the bathroom. You were thankful that Jack had a huge tub that fits the both of you comfortably. You looked in the mirror, reaching up to touch the marks on your neck, some dark and others red. Your wrists were dark and raw from the cuffs that Jack had put on and your face scrunched up your faces as you gingerly touched them.

"I'll wrap those up after the bath, they should be good by tomorrow. I'm sorry that I got so carried away." Jack's voice was lowered, almost guilty.

You shook your head and shuffled towards him, kissing him and smiling at him. 

"I didn't say the safe word, Jack. I'm fine, you didn't hurt me anyway I didn't like. I love you." You said, stepping into the tub and lowering yourself into the hot water and motioning him to follow.

"I love you too." Jack said, sitting in the tub opposite of you and you moved to lean against his chest. You took his hands, linking your fingers with his and bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles. You knew that Jack was also sensitive after intense play and would become distance if you didn't reassure him that he didn't hurt you. 

"Do you want me to make hot chocolate so we can cuddle and watch cartoons?" You asked and Jack chuckled, kissing your shoulder and nodding with a hum.

"Yes please." 

You reached back, tangling your hand in his hair and pulling him in for a kiss, resting your head against his shoulder. You reached over, grabbing one of the expensive bath tablets Jack had bought and dropped it into the water, swirling the water around as it changed from yellow to pink and settled on a deep purple color. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr : [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
